It is known that carousel labelling machines exist in which the labelling station is supported by a trolley provided with wheels that is brought near the body of the machine in order to be fixed to the body. In this way it is possible to provide a single machine with different labelling stations, such as for example stations provided with pre-glued labels, or with gluing devices using hot or cold glue, thus achieving considerable cost saving.
It is the system of fixing the trolley to the body of the labelling machine that exhibits a number of problems in the known art.
In fact simplified machines exist in which the trolley is fixed while keeping the wheels in contact with the floor, thus reflecting the imperfections in the floor which can impair the precision required from the operation.
In complex machines the fixing occurs after lifting all of the trolley by way of an adapted device, but in this case the cost is rather high.